Twilight Sparkle the Sleeping Beauty
by Samswordsman123
Summary: In a mix of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Sleeping Beauty, Twilight Sparkle is abandoned at her brothers wedding by her friends. This sets in motion a curse cast on her by the evil Fairy Maleficent. Will her friends be able to wake her up and lift the curse as well as defeat the mistress of evil?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One The Curse Is Fullfilled

Twilight Sparkle glared madly at her former foalsitter Princess Cadence as she pushed past her friends.

"I've got something to say. She's evil!" Twilight pointed a hoof at Cadence.

This caused all of her friends to exclaim in surprise. Shining Armor put himself in front of Cadence to protect her. But Twilight didn't step forward. She teleported behind Cadence and Shining Armor, separated them and backed Cadence into a corner as she spoke furiously.

"She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all..." Twilight spun her eyes around in the direction of her brother, friends, and mentor for them to see before glaring back at Cadence.

"Why are you doing this to me?" the princess asked as tears appeared in her eyes and she ran off.  
"Because you're evil!" Twilight shouted, teleporting back to the door and repeating, "Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life!"

She smiled and turned back with her eyes closed, proud of herself. Suddenly she bumped into something. She looked and gave a small smile at her brother who gave an annoyed expression.  
"You want to know why my eyes went all...?" Shining Armor made a motion with his eyes for a moment. "Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadence hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me! And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!"

"I was just trying to–" Twilight began to say, her voice starting to sound hurt.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you!" Shining Armor yelled in her face.

Twilight narrowed her eyes back at him, then suddenly he recoiled, putting a hoof to his head in pain. Twilight's anger faded and she reached to help him, but he slapped her hoof away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride," Shining Armor said as he walked past her. Then without looking back he added. "And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all."

Twilight's heart filled with sadness as she sat down in remorse. Slowly, she turned to her friends who were all wearing shocked and saddened expressions except for Applejack who merely glared at her.  
"C'mon y'all. Let's go check on the princess." The cowgirl pony said to Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Rainbow Dash, who all nodded together.  
The mane 5 trotted out of the room with Spike, and Princess Celestia started to follow after them, giving Twilight a disapproving glare.

"I-uh-" Twilight tried to say.

"You have a lot to think about." Celestia told her coldly, this caused Twilight's mouth to drop and tears finally came out.

The doors closed after Celestia, leaving Twilight all alone. The purple unicorn sat down and stared at the floor as tears continued streaming down her face.  
"Maybe I was being overprotective," Twilight said as she turned back in the direction of the altar where her brother was going to be married soon. "I could have gained a sister, but instead, I just lost a brother."

She than sang sadly.  
**He was my Big Brother Best Friend  
Forever...  
And now we'll never do anything  
Together...**  
Twilight collapsed on the floor and started crying as the betrayal of her friends, brother and teacher stung her heart.  
"They don't love me. They don't love me anymore," Twilight said between sobs.

In the shadows, a woman in black and purple robes with the sleeves having a flame-like design, a horned headdress on her head, a black ring on her right index finger, light green skin, yellow eyes, blood red lips, and a gold staff with a pulsing green orb at the top of it in her hand stood, watching Twilight with an evil smirk on her face. Her name was Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil. She had seen everything, witnessed everypony Twilight trusted abandon her (including her assistant Spike) and watched as Twilight sank into depression.  
"Exactly how I predicted all those years ago." She chuckled to herself as she silently chanted her hypnotic spell to put Twilight into a trance. "Now, to put Twilight Sparkle into a trance for her to complete my curse."

Flashback

_It was a week after Twilight's birth. Night Light, Twilight Velvet and Shining Armor all stood over the cradle containing young Twilight when the door suddenly opened up. The startled ponies looked behind them to see Maleficent standing there.  
"Maleficent! What are you doing here?" Night Light hissed.  
"Why, I am here to grant your daughter a gift." Maleficent replied.  
"No way!" Shining Armor exclaimed, jumping between the cradle with his new sister and the evil fairy. "We don't want your gift! You monster!"  
"I do not care!" Maleficent snapped at the colt, lightning flashing with her anger; causing Shining Armor to back up. "You shall have it! Or rather, she will."  
She put a hand to the top of her staff and began to cast her spell.  
_

_"Twilight Sparkle shall indeed grow in beauty and grace. She will be loved by all she meets. However, on the day when she is abandoned by everypony she trusts, she shall prick her hoof on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" she laughed.  
_

_"No!" Twilight Velvet began to cry. "No! Please! Maleficent!"  
_

_"Please don't have my sister die!" Shining Armor pleaded with the evil fairy._

_"Too late so sad! Enjoy your time with her while you can ponies!" Maleficent snarled before disappearing in a flash of green fire.  
_

_Hours rolled by with the Sparkle family weeping over the future fate of their newest member. Then another knock sounded on the door. Twilight Velvet and Night Light got up, their horns glowing, ready to fire spells at Maleficent. But instead of the evil fairy, it was Princess Celestia who walked in.  
"I hear Maleficent was here! Is everypony okay?" Celestia asked.  
The family was silent for a moment. Then Twilight Velvet threw herself before the Princess. "Please your highness, you must help us! Maleficent, she's cursed our daughter!"  
Celestia put her hooves to her mouth. "Oh my goodness. Please tell me everything." _

_When they were done, Celestia took a deep breath.  
_

_"This terrible." Celestia said.  
_

_Twilight Velvet sniffed. "Why my daughter?"  
_

_Celestia shook her head. "I can only assume it was because she has a great destiny that could threaten Maleficent."_

_"Princess Celestia, we beg you. Remove the curse, if anypony do it, it is you!" Night Light asked miserably._

_Celestia pondered for a second.  
"I'm sorry, but Maleficent's magic is far too powerful, even for me. But I maybe able to weaken it."  
Celestia walked up to the cradle and lowered her horn above the infant Twilight's forehead. It began to glow as she performed her magic and spoke.  
_

_"Twilight Sparkle, when the spindle pricks your hoof, you shall not die; but fall asleep until awakened by the power of true love." Celestia said._

_Hearing this caused the family to feel relief. Twilight Velvet put a hoof on her heart and managed a smile while her husband embraced her.  
_

_"What power of true love?" Shining Armor asked as he looked down at his sister.  
_

_"True love's kiss," Celestia replied. "That's what will awaken Twilight up from the curse. But there may also be a way for us to prevent it altogether."_

_ From Twilight, a small bit of dark green magic flew out. Celestia held it on her horn and looked at Shining Armor. _

_ "Come here young colt." _

_ Shining Armor did so. Celestia lowered head down to him. The dark magic went onto his horn. He felt a chilling sensation as it did so. _

_ "I've rigged a spell to alert you when the curse begins on your sister," Celestia said. "With luck, perhaps you shall be able to prevent it." _

_ Shining Armor looked at his sister as she cooed. He smiled and took her in his hooves. _

"_Don't worry, little Twily. I won't let this curse happen."  
_

_And thus, Maleficent's curse was weakened by Celestia and the Sparkle family became hopeful that the curse won't come true._

End flashback

As Twilight continued to sob, she heard a voice softly calling her name. Twilight raised her tear-stained face to see a glowing ball of green fire. It seemed to dance before her eyes, enchanting her to follow it. Twilight got up to her hooves, her eyes changing from purple to green as the light hypnotized her. The green light shined on Twilight's face as she began to trot towards it. The ball of fire moved over to the doors and, when the light pulsed, they opened. Twilight followed as it began to lead her down the hallway.

Shining Armor searched for Cadence, heading up in the direction of her room, hoping that she was there. Anger still filled his heart as he thought back to Twilight. How could his sister ever think Cadence was evil? She'd loved the youngest alicorn who had been her foalsitter.

Suddenly a cold feeling occurred on his horn, which glowed green. Not his natural pink magic. Shining Armor suddenly gasped, he looked behind him and saw Celestia, Spike, and all Twilight's friends. They'd all left her!

"No!" he screamed, all anger at his sister vanishing as he realized she was in danger. "Twilight!"

Spike and Celestia gasped as they beheld Shining Armor's horn glowing green. Her friends all looked confused. Shining Armor past them in the direction he came.

"What's going on?" Applejack wondered.

"Twilight's in trouble!" Celestia shouted, realizing what they'd done. "Quickly we must get back to her!"

Hearing this shocked the mane 5. They were mad at Twilight for her ridiculous behavior but they didn't want her to get hurt as it sounded liked she was going to be by Celestia's tone. They all galloped after Shining Armor.

"Twily! Twily!" the captain of the guard screamed desperately as he turned a corner.

To his horror, he saw her as she walked into one of the towers after a green ball of light.

"Twily!"

He tried to reach her as she began to walk up the stairs, but suddenly he ran into a barrier.

"No! No!" he put his hooves against the invisible wall as he watched his sister vanish from sight.

Twilight's friends tried to help him, but it was no good.

"Stand aside!" Celestia ordered.

They did so. The Princess sent a wave of powerful alicorn magic at the barrier, which broke. Shining Armor continued his pursuit of his sister with doubled effort.

"Twily don't touch anything!" he screamed desperately.

At the top of the tower, Twilight stood in a dark room, her hoof directly over the spindle of a spinning wheel. Her brother's voice broke Maleficent's hypnotic spell slightly and Twilight pulled her hoof away from the spindle for a moment, her eyes turned back to their normal purple for a second.  
"Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say!" Maleficent's dark voice demanded from the shadows.

Under the force of Maleficent's powerful magic, Twilight's eyes turned back to green as she stretched her hoof over the spindle again and brought it down on the spindle's sharp point. It pricked her hoof. Slowly, Twilight felt dizzy as Maleficent's curse became active and she collapsed from the stool onto the floor in a deep sleep. A moment later, Shining Armor and the others arrived on the scene.

The gasped at the sight of the evil fairy in the room.  
"You pour insignicant foals. Thinking you could defeat me! The mistress of all evil!" she sneered.

Though the mane 5 and Spike had only heard of Maleficent, they were frozen in fear at the sight of her just the same. Even Celestia shivered slightly at the sight of her enemy whom she had battled with several times but could never defeat.

"Well here is your precious Twilight!"

She raised her cloak and revealed Twilight's sleeping form. Causing all the ponies and Spike to gasp or cover their mouths.

"What have you done to her!" Rainbow Dash asked, having not been informed of the curse.

"Oh she's not dead, thanks to Celestia," Maleficent sneered. "But she is out of my way now nonetheless. And without her, you cannot use the elements of harmony to stop me from conquering Canterlot."

Maleficent then disappeared, laughing triumphantly and leaving them in anguish.

"Twily!" Shining Armor ran over to his sister as the shock faded and took her sleeping form in his hooves as tears appeared in his eyes. "What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Nightmares and Remorse

Shining Armor held Twilight for a long time. He barely heard Celestia explain to her friends what had happened shortly after her birth behind him as they watched with teary eyes.

"Shortly after Twilight was born, Maleficent cursed her to die after everypony she cared about abandoned her and she pricked her off hoof on a spinning."  
"Wh-Why would she curse Twilight?" Rarity stammered.  
"She probably knew that Twilight would get the Element of Magic, and become a threat to her evil plans." Celestia sighed.

When the princess finished explaining, all of Twilight's friends collapsed in misery just as Twilight had done.

"I can't bear the thought of it!" Pinkie Pie wept, her mane and tail going straight with her sadness. "If Twilight sleeps forever... we'll... never do anything fun together again!"

They thought of the wonderful times they'd had with Twilight. Spending time at the spa relaxing, sharing cupcakes at Sugarcube Corner, or battling Nightmare Moon. Now... it looked as though they might never have the chance to do those things again if Twilight sleeps forever. It would be almost the same as though she were dead, except for a heartbeat which Shining Armor heard as he continued to hold Twilight. That was his only source of hope now, knowing that she was still alive.

"Oh, what have we done!" Rarity cried.

Applejack shook her head. "I shouldn't have told y'all to go check on the Princess. I should have comforted Twilight first!"

"I of all ponies should have stayed with her!" Rainbow yelled. "I'm the element of loyalty. Ponyfeathers, I leave her once and this happens!"  
"I feel so cruel." Fluttershy looked down to the ground. "We only wanted to teach her a lesson. But we've only hurt her."  
There was silence as they all felt the guilt of what they'd done as tears filled the eyes of the mane 5. Then Celestia took a deep breath.  
"Do not despair girls. There is a way for Twilight to be awakened." the princess said.

This caused the mane 5 to feel a spark of hope.  
"How? Whatever it is, we'll do it!" Applejack said, the rest of the mane 5 nodding in agreement.

Celestia sighed. "I'm afraid you can't do anything. There is only one way to break the curse. True love's kiss."

Shining Armor shook his head. "Its impossible. She doesn't have a true love. No husband or fiancé like I do."

"But… she does have a coltfriend." Spike said.

"What?" Shining Armor asked, surprised.

"There's this pegasus she's been seeing for a while. Flash Sentry… they started seeing each other after her birthday and I saw them… kissing a few days ago when he came to Ponyville."

"Flash Sentry?" Shining Armor repeated.

The name sounded familiar, then Shining Armor remembered. A light orange pegusaus with a blue mane that had just joined the training program. "He's a new recruit that's begun training to be a member of the guard! We got to find him!"

"You think it could work?" Applejack asked. "I mean… they've only been seeing each other a couple months now. "

"It's our only chance, her only chance!" Shining Armor said looking down at Twilight.

He put his sister's limp form on his back. He hadn't carried her like this since she was a small filly. The weight caused him to strain as she was much heavier now. But he managed, they began to climb down the stairs of the tower. Applejack and Spike stood behind Shining Armor to make sure Twilight didn't fall off his back. They didn't want her to get hurt anymore.

"I hope she's alright," Applejack said. "I mean… its only sleep right?"

"Hopefully she's not having Nightmares," Rarity said. "At least she looks-

Before she could finish the word peaceful, Twilight suddenly inhaled deeply. The small sign of life caused everypony to suddenly hope she was somehow able to break the curse on her own.

"Twily?" Shining Armor asked hopefully.

Twilight spoke but didn't open her eyes. "No Shining Armor please! Don't send me away!"

"What?" Shining Armor asked now confused.

"Princess Celestia please, don't banish me from Equestria. I'm sorry for what I said to Cadence! Forgive me!" Twilight screamed beginning to thrash on his back.

Celestia's mouth fell open.

"Twilight I'd never do that to you!"

"Appjejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash… please." Twilight begged.

"She must be having a nightmare of being banished by all of us!" Applejack said as she put her hooves on Twilight.

"I had to open my big mouth!" Rarity cursed.

Twilight continued to thrash and mutter. She would have fallen off Shining Armor's back and slid down the stairs if not for Applejack and Spike holding her. Finally they reach the bottom of the stairs. Shining Armor went into the nearest bedroom of the castle and put Twilight on the bed as she continued to mutter.

"No…. I don't want to live in the Everfree forest!"

"Twily! Twily, can you hear me!" Shining Armor shouted putting his hooves on her shoulders.

She stopped muttering. Shining Armor took a breath in remorse as he thought back to the horrible things he'd said to his sister.

"I'm sorry Twily," he choked out as fresh tears filled his eyes. "What kind of brother am I? Kicking you out of my wedding over a simple misunderstanding? I swore I'd prevent this curse from happening but I've failed. I'm the worst Big Brother Best Friend Forever, I don't have the right to be called that anymore by you."

"We're sorry too, Twilight!" Applejack said as she and the others came around the bed as well. "I thought I was doing the honest thing going to check on the princess but turning my back on a sad friend is the most dishonest thing there is. I should be the one kicked out of the wedding."

"All of us should," Rarity added. "We love you darling and we all feel so ugly for doing this to you!"

All the others nodded silently as they looked at their sleeping friend with teary eyes. At least she didn't appear to be suffering anymore.

Shining pressed his head against hers. "If we ever wake you up. I swear I'll let you be my best mare again! I love you."

He sighed and rose, looking at the others.

"Come on, we have to find Flash Sentry. He's our only chance."

Flash Sentry:

The young recruit Flash Sentry stood in the castle grounds practicing his spear excercises. Thrusting and performing maneuvers with his wings to imiate dodging an enemies attack. All the other recruits had turned in to rest after their training session was over. Flash was sweating under the sunset but he still persisted. He had to work hard if he was going to become a member of the guard. It would be dangerous work but if he succeeded and survived he could do well for himself. Become someone worthy, be able to support himself and a certain beautiful mare if he got lucky.

He sighed deeply as he thought back to the first time he'd seen Twilight Sparkle. She'd been in a simple dress but he felt it suited her. The sight of her filled his head and caused him to smile, that silly dance she'd done at her birthday which had freaked out the upper class man that night of her birthday when Flash first saw her.

He'd managed to introduce himself to her and make an acquintance. Than he'd gone and visited her in Ponyville several times when his weekend breaks would come. He'd finally worked up the nerve to kiss her on his last visit and she was now his marefriend! Flash felt so lucky to have her, and he hoped that one day he'd be lucky to have her for a wife just like Captain Shining Armor was lucky enough to soon have Princess Cadence for his.

"Isn't it past training time?" A voice asked.

Flash jumped. To his surprise he saw Princess Cadence making her way to him.

"Your highness!" he bowed. "I was not expecting you to be here! Having a walk before your wedding tomorrowing?"

"Yes indeed," Cadence said. "I just needed to take care of something."

She suddenly grinned an evil grin and Flash was surrounded by green fire. He sank into the ground in horror as Cadence turned around.

"With him out of the way, nothing can possibly interfere with my mistress's plan," Cadence said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Revelations and Rescues

Shining Armor, Celestia, and the others all made their way to courtyard where Flash Sentry was known for staying late even when training sessions were officially over. But on the way, they ran into somepony they didn't expect.

"Cadence!" Shining Armor exclaimed.

He looked at her face, and saw a rather wicked smile. That didn't seem right, she didn't seem upset at all. He'd thought she would have still been in her room or some place being sad after what Twilight had said to her.

Cadence laughed an evil laugh.

"Fooling all of you into abandoning Twilight was too easy!" she said. "Really, you were all so focused on your wedding planning you didn't notice how I treated all of you!"

Everypony's mouth fell open upon hearing this. Twilight had been right all along! Cadence was evil! Or so they thought until she spoke her next line.

"Posing as Princess Cadence went exactly according to Maleficent' s plan. Now she is asleep, and without Flash Sentry you have no chance of waking her!"

A flash of green light emitted from Cadence. The light was so bright everypony had to look away. When it faded, they saw not Cadence but a black buglike creature that resembled an Alicorn as tall as Celestia.

Celestia narrowed her eyes, recognizing the race of ponysized bugs that Maleficent used as part of her army. This one, the largest of them all, was Maleficent's personal stead.

"Queen Chrysalis!" she said. "I should have known!"

"Yes, you should have." Chrysalis said.

"Where is the real Cadence and Flash Sentry?" Shining Armor asked.

"They're both trapped in the abandoned Canterlot mines. Below the castle." Chrysalis replied with a sneer. "You'll never find them."  
"Oh yes, we will!" Rarity snapped.  
"After I make you pay for turning me against my little sister and causing her curse to be fulfilled!" Shining Armor roared.  
He fired a beam of magic at Chrysalis, who laughed and flew skyward. She then fired a spell of her own at him, knocking him off his hooves. She laughed as he fell. "Without the element of magic, you shall not be able to stand against my army! Canterlot will belong to Maleficent, and all the love will belong to me!"  
They watched the giant bug fly away.  
"Come back here!" Rainbow Dash tried to go after her.  
"Whoa nelly!" Applejack said, grabbing the Pegasus's tail in her mouth like she did in the past when Rainbow attempted to do the same thing with Nightmare Moon. "You can't take her on your own! Besides we have bigger things to worry about!"  
"Yes, we must find Flash Sentry and Cadence!" Celestia said. "It's our only chance of waking up Twilight before Maleficent attacks. Quickly, I know an entrance to the caverns beneath Canterlot."

They made their way to the said entrance, and into the caves. It was a long and desperate search, they prayed everything was alright up top as they followed endless tunnels until finally they found them. Cadence and Flash appeared around a corner with Cadence lightning her horn.

"Cadence!" Shining Armor asked.

"Shining Armor!" Cadence cried out in relief. "I was afraid I'd never see you again. A changeling abducted me and threw me into the caves a couple nights ago!"

He pulled her into a comforting embrace, noticing her coat and mane were dirty and mangled. She also looked slightly thinner.

"Everything's going to be okay… I hope." Shining Armor said. "Come on, we need to get to the surface quickly! Maleficent and her army could attack any moment. Even my shield isn't going to stop her!"

Flash looked around at the bearers of the elements of harmony, and noticed somepony was missing.

"Where's Twilight?" he asked.

Shining Armor turned to him. "She's under a sleeping curse, and I think only you can wake her up!"

"Me?" Flash questioned. "But how? I don't know anything about lifting spells?"

"The curse can only be broken with true loves kiss," Celestia said.

"True love?" Flash said. "I- I don't know. I mean, I like Twilight but I'm not… not sure its love yet."

"Please, we have to try! There's no time to lose!" Shining Armor yelled.

They galloped back the way the came. As they finally got to the surface, they saw a dreadful sight fill the sky. The shield surrounding Canterlot was hit with green magic from a nearby hill overlooking the city. Maleficent's magic shattered Shining Armor's shield like glass. Then hordes of Changelings with humanoid pigs on their backs rained down, and at their head was Maleficent herself riding on Chrysalis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: True Loves Kiss

As Chrysalis descended upon Canterlot with her army of changelings, she noticed Maleficent was gasping for breath as though tired.

"Are you alright, _mistress?" _Chrysalis asked with contempt on the last word. She was a queen, she was not meant to be a pet to this witch.

"I'm fine, casting the spell to break took a good deal of my power."

This surprised Chrysalis, and it gave her an idea.

"No matter, I shall be at full strength by nightfall. Set me down in the streets there," Maleficent said pointing.

Chrysalis did so. Maleficent climbed off her back and strode into an alleyway. She turned and looked at Chrysalis for a moment.

"I'm sure you will be more than capable of leading the invasion in my stead."

"Oh yes, I think so too. In fact I think I am capable of _more." _

She shot a beam of green magic at Maleficent and knocked her against the wall. The fairy fell to ground, unconscious. Chrysalis looked, and was sure the wound was severe if not life threatening. She grinned.

"Did you really think _I_ would be your pet? I am a Queen, not some lesser creature like those dogs or cats ponies have for pets. I will rule my hive, as well as your army now!" she said gloating.

The Changeling Queen flew back into the air. She now had control of her hive back since Maleficent had overthrown her a decade ago. As for the humanoid pigs, Chrysalis could still make use of them. They were not bright, she could merely tell them Maleficent had been killed royal guards or something the like. They would believe her, because they were to stupid to think for themselves. She'd heard they still thought a newborn filly Maleficent had cursed years ago was still a baby after all this time. The fools!

Chrysalis resumed her place at the head of the invasion, heading straight toward the Castle where she saw the Princesses, Shining Armor, and the others.

Flash Sentry:

Flash watched as the changelings descended upon the city with a look of fear on his face. He was still just a recruit, he didn't even have his armor or spear yet.

"Oh what do we do? What do we do?" Fluttershy asked fearfully.

"Do what we always do! Save the day!" Rainbow Dash said. "Come on! Let's find that Maleficent and give her what for! For Twilight!"

"No!" Celestia said. "You will not be able to defeat Maleficent without the elements of harmony! Even I can't defeat her in single combat. Strangely, I don't sense her magic getting closer."

Shining Armor shook his head. "We have to get to Twilight!"

Celestia nodded and looked at her captain. "You take Flash Sentry to the tower where she is and wake her!" she then turned to Cadence and the other bearers. "Princess Cadence you go and wake my sister! We will need everypony's help. The rest of you with me! We must get the elements of harmony to defeat Maleficent when she comes!"

"I don't think so!"

Chrysalis suddenly landed in front of them. She grinned evilly while all the ponies glared at her in hatred for turning them against Twilight and causing the curse.

"You shall have to deal with me little ponies!" Chrysalis said as she fired another green beam.

Celestia reacted quickly, firing a golden beam of her own to meet Chrysalis's. The changeling Queen struggled for a moment, then pushed back. She managed to keep the Princesse's attack at bay. The spells soon canceled out, with both of them looking surprised.

Chrysalis looked at Shining Armor. "Your love for Cadence is quite strong, its seems the amount I took has made me equal to Celestia in power! If only I'd had the chance to consume more I could very well be even stronger!"

Celestia huffed. This was not going to be easy.

"Rarity come here!" she said, without taking her eyes off the Changeling Queen.

The fashion pony did so. Celestia put her horn on Rarity's, which glowed slightly.

"Now you can open the vault to the elements of harmony. Lead the others!" Celestia said. "I'll hold the Queen off! Go, all of you!"

Celestia charged at Chrysalis, Cadence took off into the air to wake Princess Luna, Rarity and the other bearers galloped for the place holding the elements. Meanwhile, Flash Sentry followed Shining Armor in the direction of the tower Twilight was sleeping in.

They were almost to the entrance at the bottom when they were soon blocked by a group of changelings. Flash shook at the sight of the overwhelming numbers. There were so many.

"What do we captain?" Flash asked.

Shining Armor pounded the ground with his hooves. "We fight! No matter the odds!

The captain charged magic on his horn, which flew out in different directions like falling stars. They struck multiple changelings at once. Those that weren't knocked down charged, and Shining Armor gave them a taste of his hooves. Flash watched in admiration for a moment before he noticed some of them come at him. He spread his wings and flew to meet the nearest one, punching it in the head and knocking it out. But that was all he managed to do before more of them ganged up on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Captain! Help!" Flash cried out.

Shining Armor looked back at the trapped recruit and ran at the changelings holding him. With his magic and hooves, Shining Armor skillfully toppled all the changelings.

"This is for my sister!" he yelled as he beat changeling after changeling.

Flash got up and looked up at the tower. To his horror he saw something, a pair of changelings were flying straight at the top!

"Captain Armor!" he yelled pointing a hoof.

Shining Armor looked, slightly annoyed, thinking the recruit needed to be rescued again. But then he noticed the pair of changelings heading to the top.

"No!" he said, realizing that if they got inside, they could hurt Twilight. She was utterly helpless while under that sleeping curse.

Shining Armor focused his magic, creating another shield. This time it didn't encircle all of Canterlot but merely the tower in which Twilight was sleeping. The two changelings were prevented from entering the tower, hitting the shield and bouncing off.

"Come on!" Shining Armor said as he expanded the shield slightly to allow them to get inside while keeping the changelings out. "Now's our chance!"

They turned and climbed the steps, leaving the horde to pound on the shield.

Flash followed his captain to the top of the tower and finally he laid eyes on her. His marefriend, Twilight Sparkle. So beautiful, she slept on a bed of darker purple than her coat. Flash slowly approached her.

"Please, kiss her!" Shining Armor said, his brave face gone. His eyes were pleading as he looked at his sister's sleeping form.

Slowly, Flash put his lips on Twilight's. He and Shining Armor watched hopefully for a few minutes.

But… nothing happened.

Flash shook his head and looked at Shining Armor. "I'm sorry. I guess its not true love I have for her yet."

Tears filled Shining's eyes as he went up to Twilight. Flash stepped aside to make room for him.

"I'm so… so sorry Twiley," he said pressing head against hers. "I said all those horrible things to you, stripped you of the Best Mare title, kicked you out of my wedding, and I couldn't protect you from this curse," he sobbed. "I've failed you. Completely and utterly."

Outside he heard the changelings continue to pound on his shield.

"But I swear, I will not let any further harm come to you. I will find some other way to lift this curse. I'll go to Tartarus and back for it if I have to! I love you little sis and I won't stop until I find a way to save you. You are my one and only Best Mare."

He let out a few more tears, then gave Twilight a kiss on the forehead before rising up. First, he would help in the battle. Then… he didn't know how… but he would take down Chrysalis and then Maleficent. He would have that fairy begging him for mercy, and he would make her take back the curse.

"Hello BBBFF."

Shining let out a gasp and looked at Twilight whose eyes were now open.

"Twiley!" he let out more tears, but this time ones filled with joy.

Twilight smiled up at him as he took her hoof in his.

"You're awake," he said in relief. "Oh, I thought I'd lost you forever!"

Flash watched with a smile. This was true love. The love of family. A truly touching moment.

But it didn't last long.

"Come down from there! Or the Princesse's wings get plucked!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Revenge of the Siblings

Shining Armor led Twilight and Flash down the stairs to the foot of the tower. He gazed through the shielding surrounding it and saw Princess Celestia laying on the ground, battered. Chrysalis stood over her, holding the Princess's wings with magic and grinning evilly. Princess Cadence and Princess Luna stood on the ground nearby, surrounded by Changelings and bowing their heads in surrender.

"Lower the shield!" Chrysalis said.

Unwilling to risk his monarch's life, Shining Armor did so. The shield surrounding the tower faded. The changelings filling the area then took hold of the three ponies and brought them up to Chrysalis.

The Queen looked at Twilight. "Awake are you? Well, no matter. As long as you are separated from your friends and you don't have the elements of harmony it makes no difference."

Twilight glared at the Queen. "You must be the one who was impersonating Cadence."

"That's right," Chrysalis replied.

Twilight seethed slightly. "My friends will get the elements and when we do…."

Suddenly a new group of changelings joined them, escorting the mane 5 as well as Spike. They noticed Twilight and looked at her in relief.

"Twilight, you're awake!" Pinkie yelled in delight, but it vanished after she remembered the dreadful situation they were in.

Chrysalis merely scoffed and looked at Twilight, "You were saying?"

Twilight sighed. Chrysalis then took her chin while speaking to the mane 5 and the others.

"Its funny really, Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct."

"Get your hooves off her!" Shining Armor snapped, moving to put himself between the Queen and his sister, but the Changelings near him restrained him.

Applejack looked at Twilight remorsefully. "Sorry Twi, we should have listened to you. If we had you wouldn't have fallen under that curse! If not for Celestia weakening it we would have killed you!"

"Some element of loyalty I am!" Rainbow cursed.

"We're so super sorry!" Pinkie sobbed.

"What we did was cruel!" Fluttershy said.

"We don't deserve to be your friends for this darling!" Rarity bowed her head. "I feel so ugly right now. If we get out of this, you can throw all the mud you want at me! I deserve it!"

"I'm sorry too Twilight!" Spike said.

Twilight sighed. "What's done is done. We'll work it out later, after we deal with this!"

She released a wave of magical energy. Chrysalis was forced away from Celestia, and the other changelings near her friends and family.

Chrysalis growled at Twilight. "Oh you want to fight me now eh?"

Twilight nodded. "After you turned my BBBFF, mentor, and all my other best friends against me? As well as what you did to the Princess? Yes!"

Twilight fired a beam of light at Chrysalis who countered with her own. Twilight beam was pushed back, until another beam joined hers. Shining Armor had come to his sisters aid.

"Its payback time Chrysalis!" he shouted.

Together, the two unicorn siblings had enough power to overcome the Changeling Queen. Their spells hit Chrysalis in the horn, sending her flying back with a scream. Her tiara fell off her head as she collapsed.

The Changelings nearby stood in shock at the sight of their Queen defeated.

"Back away! All of you!" Shining Armor shouted.

The Changelings retreated back several paces, fearing the wrath of the two siblings that had just taken down their Queen as though she were nothing. The Mane 5, Spike, Cadence and Luna than took their place beside Twilight and Shining.

"All of you! Leave Canterlot and never return!" Shining Armor ordered as he charged magic on his horn. "Twily, Cadence? Could you please add your magic to mine?"

"Oh, of course my love!" Cadence said.

"Sure thing BBBFF!" Twilight said.

They both put their horns on Shining Armor, adding the strength of their magic and love to his shield as he put it back up and spread it across Canterlot. All the Changelings in the city, as well as the unconscious Chrysalis were swept away in a blinding flash of light.

Twilight smirked. "Good riddance."

She than looked down at Chrysalis's tiara and with a stomp of her hoof smashed the thing as a final revenge.

Back in the alleyway, Maleficent awoke as she felt a powerful magic surge. She looked up at the sky and caught a brief glimpse of all the changelings being thrown out of the city. Chrysalis was visible among the countless bugs, and Maleficent snarled as she recalled her betrayal.

"You will pay for that when I find you again Chrysalis!" the evil fairy said.

She put a hand to the wound the Changeling Queen had inflicted on her. Her strength had returned while she had been unconscious, and healing the wound was easy. Maleficent then got to her feet and looked around the streets of Canterlot.

With the changelings gone, her humanoid pigs were now being gathered up by the royal guard. Her army was gone.

Maleficent snarled again.

"Now they shall deal with me, and all the powers of hell!"

A massive wave of magic burst from her and she laughed evilly as she grew into her true form.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Final Battle

After Twilight, Shining Armor and Cadence expelled the changelings. Luna helped Celestia to her hooves. The monarch noticed Twilight and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness! You're awake my faithful student. I'm sorry!" Celestia said as she approached Twilight with a smile. Though that smile quickly died as she thought back to the last words she'd said to Twilight. "If… if you no longer wish to be my student I understand. The way I told you had a lot to think about and-

Twilight cut her mentor off with a hug. This surprised Celestia.

"You taught me that we need to learn to forgive," Twilight said. "I forgive you. All of you."

Celestia managed a small smile as she teared up and nuzzled her student gratefully. All of Twilight's friends put their hooves over their hearts in relief.

"Thanks Sugarcube, I swear we'll make this up to you somehow," Applejack said.

"It's okay girls. I'm just glad I'm awake now. While I was under the curse in the deep sleep, I had an awful nightmare where you all banished me from Equestria for what I said to Cadence." Twilight said, with a shudder as she recalled her nightmare. "Then I think I heard your voices and it stopped."

Celestia wrapped her wings around her student.

"I would never do that to you, Twilight. Not over something like being possessive of your brother. I was disappointed, but I wouldn't have done that. I would have forgiven you once you realized your mistake and apologized. But it turns out it was all of us who made a mistake. A terrible mistake that nearly cost us the pony we love so much." she assured Twilight.  
"We wouldn't do that either darling." Rarity added.  
They all gathered around Twilight and embraced her, assuring her that they would never do what they did to her in her nightmare. After they were done, Twilight looked at Cadence.

"Is it really you?" Twilight asked hesitantly.

Cadence smiled and approached her.  
"Sunshine, sunshine, Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"  
Twilight grinned and hugged her former foal sitter.  
"It is you!"  
"I'm so glad you're okay Twilight." Cadence stroked her mane. "I'm very much looking forward to calling you my sister."

"Me too," Twilight said.

Flash stood by and watch the proceedings silently, letting his marefriend reconcile with all her friends and family. She'd been through a lot it seemed since she'd come to Canterlot. She deserved a moments peace.

That moment was cut very short.

A loud roar pierced the air. And suddenly a large black dragon seemed to grow like a tree out of the ground.

"Maleficent!" Celestia exclaimed.

"M-Maleficent?" Fluttershy questioned. "But she's a-a-a dragon!"

The dragon Maleficent laughed. "Yes! This is my true form! Cower before me little ponies! First I shall crush, burn and eat all of you… then I shall find Chrysalis and make her pay for betraying me!"

Fluttershy shivered at the sight of the dragon approaching them with thundering steps. But Rainbow Dash wasn't.

"Come on girls! We can take this dragon, or fairy! Whatever she is! Let's make her pay for cursing Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said.

She flew at the dragon.

The cyan Pegasus hit Maleficent's head, but the scales were hard, harder than armor. Rainbow's hit did nothing, not even push the dragon.

Maleficent snapped her massive jaws, nearly sinking her fangs into Rainbow Dash who managed to dodge, though even as brave as she was she now had a look of fear. Down on the ground, Twilight, Rarity, and Shining Armor all fired beams of magic while Celestia, Luna and Cadence did the same up in the air. Maleficent grunted slightly but the magic appeared to do her no harm.

"You can't beat me without your elements of harmony!" Maleficent said. "At least Chrysalis managed to prevent you from getting to them. Now destroying you will be easy… especially you timid one."

She then looked down at Fluttershy who was still cowering at the sight of a dragon. Maleficent brought down a massive paw to crush the yellow Pegasus like an ant.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack yelled.

She pushed the timid pegaus out of the way, avoiding the paw. Maleficent then opened her mouth wide and unleashed a breath of fire on the two ponies. They would have been cooked if not for Shining Armor throwing up a shield to protect them.

Flash looked around. He was still just a recruit in training, but there had to be some way he could help. The scales were too thick for their hooves or magic to pierce. But the dragon's belly seemed to be made of softer stuff. If only he had a weapon of some sort. Then he noticed a royal guards spear lying on the ground, he quickly flew over to it and took it in his hoof.

Suddenly a scream sounded, Flash looked over and saw Twilight running from a trail of fire. He flew at top speed after Maleficent as she walked after the unicorn who ran into a corner.

"Nowhere to run, Twilight Sparkle!" Maleficent said with a grin as Celestia and the other magic users continued to shoot magic at her back. "Now I'm going to finish what my curse would have. Prepare to die!"

She opened her mouth a took a massive breath.

"Twilight!" Shining Armor and all the others yelled.

"Hey!" Flash shouted.

Maleficent looked at the orange Pegasus as he came out in front of her.

"Stay away from my marefriend!" he yelled before throwing the spear.

His aim was true, all his efforts of hard work finally came into fruition for the first time. The spear sunk into the softer flesh and into the heart. Maleficent let out a wail and began to lose her balance. She fell forward, toward Twilight, seeing this… Flash flew at his marefriend now as the immense form came at them.

"Twilight! Flash!" Shining Armor yelled as the dragon fell at them.

For a moment everypony was sure the weight would crush them. But when Maleficent hit the ground, her body vanished, leaving only her empty robes. Twilight and Flash stood hugging each other with their eyes closed. They opened them after a moment and looked relieved, likewise, all their loved ones sighed in relief as well.

"It's finally over," said Shining Armor.

With Maleficent gone for good, the ponies could finally have the wedding. Twilight was reinstated as Best Mare, and Flash was Best Stallion. They stood by her brother's side on the altar as they waited for Cadence to arrive. Twilight looked at Shining Armor lovingly, then noticed the badge on his chest was out of place. She readjusted it for him with her magic, causing him to give her a smile.

"Oh thanks sis." Shining said to his sister.  
"How'd you miss that detail?" she asked.

Shining Armor sighed. "Probably cause I was feeling guilty about what I did to you."  
"It's okay. It's all over now. I'm free of the curse, Maleficent's dead and you are going to marry Cadence." Twilight said.

Shining smiled.

"Thanks for letting me be Best Stallion, Captain." Flash said.

"Least I could do," Shining said. "You may not have woken my sister up. But you did save her life and kill Maleficent. Thank you."  
Music filled the hall, the bride to be then entered.  
"How did you ever get her to marry you anyway?" Twilight asked.

"I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty great sister too." Shining replied.

Twilight beamed. Cadence approached them. Both bride and groom said "I do." Then went to the balcony and waved to the crowd below.  
Celestia put a hoof on Twilight as she watched. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you that day after the curse was casted, I knew you were destined for great things. Your coltfriend may have been the one to kill Maleficent, but it was his drive to protect you that allowed him to do it. This was your victory too."

Twilight nodded. "I'm glad I didn't lose any of you."

"You never will Twilight, we're all going to be friends forever," Applejack promised.

Rainbow Dash flew into the sky and created a Sonic Rainboom. Then Twilight sang at the reception and danced with Flash. It was the best wedding ever.  
Finally, the time for Shining Armor and Cadence to depart.  
"Twilight! I'm so glad you're alive!" he said, hugging her. "I always feared the day that if the curse came to pass, I would lose you forever."  
"You'll never lose me, BBBFF. It's over now." Twilight said.  
Shining looked down. "Again, I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I love you Twily. I promise... I'll never treat you like that again."

Twilight smiled. "I guess no pair of siblings can ever go without a fight. It's okay Shining Armor. I love you too."  
They embraced each other one last time.

He then looked at Flash. "You take care of my sister okay?"

Flash nodded and put a foreleg around Twilight. "You got it Captain."

Shining Armor got into his carriage with Cadence. The newly-weds left happily, knowing they know had a future to look forward too. One that would surely include Twilight, now that the curse was over and Maleficent gone for good, Shining knew nothing would tear him from his little sister again. Soon he might have a brother in law as well. Who knew?


End file.
